The present invention relates generally to hand held saws and more particularly to hacksaws.
Hacksaws utilize thin hacksaw blades and are usually employed to cut metal and other hard materials. Hacksaws are usually constructed in a rectangular frame with the handle corresponding to one vertical leg of the rectangular frame and the hacksaw blade forming one longitudinal leg of the rectangle. Hacksaws of this type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,314, 4,466,471, 4,680,863, 4,571,829, 4,592,145, 4,367,779 and 4,079,763.
In these prior art hacksaws, the handle forms or is parallel to one vertical leg of the frame. The handle is tall enough to accommodate a hand grip with the fingers and thumb wrapped around the vertical post comprising the handle. As such, these devices have a relatively high profile, i.e. 4-5 inches in height. This high profile presents a distinct problem when using the saw in an environment with small clearances. In such environments, for example, around or under an automobile where metal clamps and bolts are fit into tight spaces, the hacksaw blade must be removed from the frame and be hand held to be of any use.
If the hacksaw blade is not rigidly supported on both ends it is quite ineffective in cutting metal. During the cutting motion, the thin blade tends to twist and slip. It is therefore important to provide a strong, rigid frame for the blade. In the prior art devices, a rigid support is provided by a large, rather cumbersome frame. Included in such frame are fairly complex, and space consuming mechanisms for releasing and securing the blade to the frame. Such release mechanisms increase the size, cost, and failure rate of prior art saws.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hacksaw with improved frame, handle, and release mechanism.
A further object of the invention is to provide a low-profile frame that provides a strong, rigid support for both ends of the hacksaw blade.
Another object of the invention is to provide a handle that is aligned longitudinally with the hacksaw blade to provide a horizontal hand grip that does not add to the height of the saw.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved release mechanism that is simple to manufacture and incorporate into the frame without increasing its size.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art from the subsequent detailed description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.